dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelly
Shelly Angelia is one of the five high school students trapped in the haunted abandoned village alongside classmates Linda, Ira, Doni, Yayan, and their teacher Ms. Siska. Personality Shelly is a cheerful, perky young girl. She is shown possibly to be a teacher's pet by following Ms. Siska wherever she goes, and dislikes it when the elder leaves her alone. Shelly is shown at times to be fairly sassy to other people and talks with a faint valley girl accent. Appearance Shelly takes the appearance of a young eighteen year old girl. She wears her school uniform, which is a white collared uniform and a thigh-length blue skirt as well as knee-length white socks and black shoes. Shelly has long black hair that reaches her elbows, with one of her bangs held back by a white hair clip. She is also seen carrying a pink smart phone. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Shelly prior to the start of the game, but sometime before the events of the game, she became a cheerleader at the school she attended. She and some of her classmates were on a field trip with their teacher, but ended up in a strange unfamiliar area, which leads up to the events of the start of the game. ''DreadOut'' (Game) Act 1 While on the trip, the group takes a wrong turn and they end up at a dead end. Shelly had inquired her teacher on what to do next, but before Ms. Siska could properly decide, Doni runs off after finding a way to the other side of the bridge. They end up in the entrance of an abandoned village, where the name of the village is smudged off. Getting goosebumps, Shelly requests that they return home and Ms. Siska agrees after they round up Doni, who had run ahead into the village. Eventually, the group meets up in front of the abandoned High School. Doni and Yayan decide to go inside out of curiosity, with Ms. Siska following to make sure they don't get into trouble. She tags along with Ms. Siska, not wanting to be left behind, leaving Linda and Ira to wait outside. They later make it back to the entrance of the school after Linda and Ira went in to fetch them after they felt like they were in the school for too long. Ms. Siska realizes that Yayan has gone missing, prompting the group to go back inside to look for him. Shelly doesn't notice Ira's sudden change in behavior and was too occupied with trying to contact Yayan's phone to notice Ira staggering towards the exit. She along with the others mysteriously disappears from the school lobby, leaving Linda behind. Act 2 After Linda is wandering upon the village and solving a couple puzzles, Linda will stumble upon a medical tent. When investigating inside, Linda finds Shelly hiding in the tent. Relieved that she had found another person, Shelly quickly asks for the whereabouts of the other friends. After a brief conversation, suddenly Ms. Siska enters the tent, surprised to find that two of her students were alive. After a moment, Ms. Siska informs Linda to go find and help Ira, who is standing outside, hoping to save more of her students. Linda leaves Ms. Siska to Shelly and goes after Ira. After Linda leaves, the player has a choice to return back to Ms. Siska and Shelly, but if they do, they will find Shelly hanging from a noose, dead, and Ms. Siska nowhere to be seen. Relationships Ms. Siska In Act I, Shelly is seen to be fairly attached to her teacher, afraid to be left behind by her. The girl respects her teacher's decisions, but is not afraid to complain to her about going home. Nonetheless, Shelly and Ms. Siska share a healthy teacher-student relationship. However, it is heavily implied that Ms. Siska was the one who killed Shelly in Act 2. The reasoning behind this is unknown, but it is possible that Ms. Siska was possessed at the time and did not know what she was doing. Yayan In Act 1, Shelly usually seen getting annoyed by Yayan 's know-it-all attitude and antics. Yayan finds amusement in teasing her. Similarly, Yayan finds her perkiness and prissy, yet sparky attitude annoying. Despite so, Shelly showed concern when Yayan fails to make it out of the school. Shelly even seems close enough to know Yayan's phone number, as evidenced when she tried to call him when he goes missing. In Act 2, Shelly briefly states that she hopes that both Ira and Yayan are safe, implying that she does care for him in the inside. Doni Shelly is not shown interacting with Doni much, but it is described in the Official Description that Doni is her brother-in-law, It looks like her brother married Doni's sister or vice versa, implying that they might have a more or less friendly relationship with each other. If player chooses to stay and chat a while with Shelly and Ms. Siska, it is revealed that Linda had told Shelly of Doni's demise. She laments on his death and hopes that he is in a better place, unaware that she will be joining him soon in the afterlife. Ira Shelly is shown rarely interacting with Ira, but it is implied that both Ira and Shelly are fairly friendly with each other, evidenced by how Ira tries to stop her fighting with Yayan. Ira allows Shelly to take a picture of her while she was being playfully strangled by Linda. In Act 2, Shelly briefly states that she hopes that both Ira and Yayan are safe, which mean that she does care about her. Linda Meilinda Shelly is rarely show interacting with Linda directly, but it is assumed that they seem to be on a friendly level to the point of Linda allowing Shelly to take a picture of her playfully strangling Ira. In Act II, when Linda finds Shelly hiding in the Medical Building, she embraces her friend, elated to find another person. She hugs Linda tightly, refusing to let go, squeezing tighter when they hear the mysterious footsteps. Linda last sees Shelly alive when she is accompanying Ms. Siska shortly before her death. When Linda finds Shelly hanging from the ceiling, she collapses in shock briefly mourns over the death of one of her friends before deciding to move on. Trivia *Doni is her brother-in-law, but is unknown whether or not she is engaged with one of Doni's relative or if Doni is engaged with one of Shelly's relatives or even if one of Doni's relatives is engaged with Shelly's relatives. * Although it is unconfirmed how Shelly exactly died, other than the fact she was hanged, it is heavily implied that Ms. Siska might have hanged Shelly and killed her while Linda was away. Gallery Dreadout-wallpaper-600x300.jpg|Shelly (fourth from left) in release poster for DreadOut. Shelly 0.jpg|Shelly in DreadOut beta tester. Other car.jpg|Shelly (right) and others. shelly_face.jpg|Shelly in close view. Shelly-Angelia-02.png|A close-up view of a render of Shelly. cute shelly.jpg|Shelly with Ira and Yayan in the background we.png|Shelly's body hanging from the ceiling, as it shows in the Limbo (KOTD). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Main Category:Deceased Characters